


Drunken night

by Lazypervkami



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazypervkami/pseuds/Lazypervkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame and Ueda are drinking after a long day. But Ueda soon find himself with a drunk and horny Kame to take home...Will he be able to resist ? Surely not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> This is a Kameda one shot that I started months ago. I don't know why but I was stuck writing the sex scene xD Anyway I finally finished it ! This is pwp so don't expect too much of it.  
> Once again I'm not an english native speaker so excuse me if there are mistakes. I hope you enjoy reading it and... Comments are always appreciated ^3^

All started during a druken night, Ueda went to drink with Kamenashi after their dance practice. Everything was going well until Kame's forth glass of tequilla, he was now drunk and...horny. And a horny Kame is not funny to deal with, because he can be very persuasive and he often gets what he want. And this night he just wanted sex, but the only person present was Ueda, who was pretty annoyed by his bandmate. 

«Oh come on Kame, don't cling to me like that. People will think we're weird.» complained Ueda. 

«Uepi..Your hands are cold...» Kame whispered slowly. 

«Yeah and?»

Kame didn't reply and just took Ueda's hand in his own, drawing little circles all over. He liked the way Ueda tensed so he didn't stop. Ueda was hypnotized by what his bandmate was doing. He wanted to tell Kame to stop but he couldn't, he was only able to watch and shiver as Kame's nails brushed against his palm. But he came back to his senses when he felt another hand lightly caressing his thigh.

«Wow what do you think you are doing?!»

Ueda pushed is bandmate a little bit. That was bad, he was too tired or too drunk to resist to Kame. He sighed, maybe the best solution was to call a cab for Kame, because he really didn't want to follow him in his apartement, who knows what he could try? 

«Hum..I'm gonna call a cab okay?»

Kame who seemed to be lost in his thoughts raised his head and looked at his friend with dark eyes. Ueda felt a chill run down his spine, what was Kame thinking right now? 

«Thanks but I will walk...My apartement is not far from here...» replied the younger. 

«Are you sure?» 

It was right that Kamenashi's apartement was not far from where they were but somehow Ueda didn't like the idea of leaving his bandmate alone in this state. 

«Yeah...But please come with me.» 

Ueda gulped, he didn't have to go up with him anyway so it was okay wasn't it? He was a grown man, he could say no if Kame did something he didn't like...right? And why was he panicking like that? He sighed, he was like a girl on her first date.  
Seriously Kame was his friend, his bandmate and he was just drunk and horny, it happened all the time so why was he reacting like that?

«Okay, let's go then.» 

Ueda went to pay the bill and left the bar with Kame, fortunately he was able to walk on his own so they weren't that close anymore.  
After ten minutes of walking they finally arrived, Ueda thought that leaving his friend here was a bit rude so he decided to come up with him. They called the elevator and went in. 

«Ueda...»

Without other warning Kame hugged him. He snuggled close to his friend who didn't move and just hugged back. He felt Kame's hot breath on his ear and shivered. 

«Hmm...» Kame moaned as he sniffed Ueda's scent «You smell good...». 

His voice was low and suggestive. Ueda felt his body become hotter, he wanted to push Kame but for an unknown reason he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
Seeing that he was not rejected Kame lightly kissed the other's neck, nipping at the soft skin. Ueda breath became heavier as Kamenashi licked all the way to his jaw line, he was about to reach for Ueda's T-shirt when the doors of the elevator opened.

They both stepped away from each other and headed to Kamenashi's apartement. 

«Then I'll be going...» Ueda couldn't think straight, he was now horny as well and just wanted to go home to calm down.

«Ueda, are you sure you don't want to stay?» 

Kame was just in front of him, with a lustful look and his lips slightly wet. He was hot, Ueda couldn't deny this but he was his friend and bandmate, he couldn't let himself be dragged in this kind of relationship. 

«Kame, you know very well why we can't do that.» 

Ueda had wanted to say something clearer but now it just sounded like he was trying to find excuses. Howeover kame didn't seem to notice what Ueda said because he was now a centimeter apart from his lips, his arms wrapped in the older's nape. He slowly licked his lips and gazed in Ueda's eyes, waiting for him to push him away. But Ueda didn't, he just parted his lips a little, it was all Kame needed to kiss him hungrily, sucking and licking on his lower lip. Ueda moaned as he felt the hot tongue of his friend against his lips, he had lost all the willpower to stop Kame now.  
He was suddenly shoved against the wall and Kame's lips were on his own once again. He felt hands sliding down his body to grope his ass, but he remebered that they were in a hallway 

«Wait! Stop this, we're in a hallway.» Ueda said whith what he hoped was a bossy tone. 

«Let's continue inside then» 

Of course Kamenashi would have replied that, Ueda knew it but he rolled his eyes anyway. The younger didn't understand did he, if they had sex they would feel akward in the morning and the others would notice. Ueda didn't want to compromise the band just for the sake of Kame's sexual desires. 

« Tatsuya, let's just have fun for tonight».

Kame opened the door of his apartement and pulled Ueda inside with him, he didn't bother to turn on the lights and took off his shoes and coat. Ueda did the same hesitantly but Kame dragged him to the couch until he was lying on his stomach, his head in the fluffy pillows and Kamenashi on top of him. 

«Kazuya...What are you doing?».

The younger didn't reply, he tucked up Ueda's T-shirt and began to lick and kiss his back all the way to his nape. Ueda couldn't repress a moan as he shuddered of cold and excitement. Then Kamenashi stopped, and he was turned on his back, facing his bandmate who was now on his lap. Kame could feel Ueda's growing erection and started to move his hips to creat frictions which caused them to moan loudly. 

«Tatsuya...Touch me».

Kame's voice was so lewd that he had to bit his lips once again not to moan. He did what the other told him to, he reached Kame's pants and unzipped them, cupping his erection throught the fabric and rubbing it slowly. 

«Aaah yes like thannhg».

Kame threw his head back and closed his eyes, this look was so erotic that Ueda felt his cock twitch. That was so bad, he couldn't stop even if he knew that it was wrong. He continued to stroke his bandmate and eventually took off his boxer to take a firm hold of his cock making Kame gasp and whine. The more he pumped on Kame's cock the more his hand got covered with precum, making squishy sounds. 

«Ugh...I'm close.». 

Kame began to tremble. Seeing his friend like that, all needy, made Ueda twitch with arousal. Kame was always sensual, even when he was eating or concentrating but Ueda wouldn't have though that he could be that alluring. 

«Kazuya...». 

He wanted to say something but his mind went blank, so he just breathed his friend's name and clenched his hand more firmly on Kame's cock. 

«Aahng fatser». 

Kame moaned, gripping Ueda's T-shirt. He did what he was told and pumped faster on his friend's erection. Kame was bitting his lips not to be too loud, his eyes tightly shut. Ueda thumbed the tip of Kame's cock making him shudder violently.

«Hnng Tatsuya!». 

It took just another stroke for Kame to realese himself on Ueda's hand and T-shirt. He was panting, his chest raising quickly.

«That was so good...» he whispered.

«Glad to hear».

That was what Ueda wanted to reply but Kame's hands were now between his legs, unzipping his pants. His erection was painful so he didn't complain. Kame rubbed Ueda's crotch but soon let himself fall on the floor, waiting for his friend to sit properly. 

He was now between Ueda's legs, licking the sensitive skin of his thighs, making him whine loudly.

«Hnn...Kazuya...» he breathed out, wanting more. 

Kame understood the message and took Ueda's brief off, licking his lips as he looked at his friend's cock in front of him. It was throbbing with arousal. Kame smiled and took it in his mouth, making Ueda jerk up and moan. It was incredible, the way his friend's tongue swirled around him, the obscene sounds he was making and his soft moan muffled by Ueda's cock inside his mouth. He was skilled, always finding the spots that made Ueda squirm.

«Kazuya you're so good oh my god...».

Ueda had forgotten his previous worries, he was now lost in pleasure and he didn't want his friend to stop. Clenching his hands on the couch, he couldn't help but tremble. He wasn't going to last long. But suddenly Kame let go of Ueda's cock to look at him as if he wanted to say something. Groaning of frustration Ueda took a firm hold of his hair and pushed him down on his cock once again. Kame didn't complain, quickly licking the slit then slowly taking Ueda as far as he could. 

«Oh my god... » He moaned breathlessly.

Kame was sucking eagerly, loving the sounds his friend was making. He knew Ueda was almost at his climax, he could feel it by the way his friend was trembling everytime his tongue swirled around the head of his cock.  
Ueda was beginning to be rough, pulling him by the hair, forcing Kame to take him fully.

«Kazuya I'm cominhng ! » 

Ueda came with a shudder, moaning shamelessly . Watching his friend drink it all made him realise what they have just done and he was beginning to panick. Kame saw the horrified look on his friend's face so he got up to sat beside him.

«Let's pretend it never happened ok ? »

« Hum... » Ueda was now extremely ashamed.

« It's ok you know, you don't have to be embarrased around me. It was just...Well...Let's say you helped me a little bit. » Kame shuckled sheepishly.

They both got up to get dressed as the tension slowly fadded. That was something that happened right ? Everybody has fooled around with some friends right ? What is done is done Ueda thought, he can't feel guilty for something that already happened. 

This is with that kind of thoughts in mind that Ueda went back home in the middle of the night. Only wanting to crash on his bed. It has been a fucking long day and someone made it even more exhausting. He will have to drink a lot of coffee tomorrow at the meeting for the upcoming single. When his phone vibrated in his pocket he has his little idea on who it might be. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw the message.

« You pulled my hair too much, don't be suprised if I'm bald tomorrow ! Lol ».


End file.
